


Human AU Concept

by abrigosAzules



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Concept, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Found Family, Human AU, Multi, Not a Story, Polyamory, The character death is Rose, minor stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrigosAzules/pseuds/abrigosAzules
Summary: Human AU - Diamond poly with Pink as the daughter. Pink has Spinel as a teenager and gives her up in the worst way possible (abandoning her) and then runs away with her maid under a new identity. Spinel finally hunts down Steven & Fam years later after finding out that Pink has died.Not a story!





	Human AU Concept

  * Diamonds have a company that pollutes stuff? 
  * Pink was going to be the next CEO
  * The Pearls are secretaries? Maybe maids. They’re all named 3 named Pearl and act kind of like the Heathers. White’s Pearl/OG Pearl got fired or something 
  * Pink & canon Pearl have like a weird love triangle with the random dudes who show up in Pink’s life, because she gets over the Extreme Pressure of being in the Diamond family by hoe’n around 
  * Spinel was an accident, and the Diamonds wouldn’t let Pink give up the kid because that kind of scandal would ruin things
  * Pink realized she couldn’t take care of a kid & start a new life at the same time, abandons Spinel in a park 
  * Pink is 21 at that point. Spinel is 4, meaning Pink had her at 17. 
  * Four year olds ask a Lot of questions. 
  * “You’ve been gaining weight. You’re letting yourself go, Pink.” Yellow sneered, ever judgmental. “I am.” Pink glared back, “I’m letting myself go in the best way - letting go of you. I refuse to be miserable to you, and I refuse to be miserable for this company.” This was as befitting a goodbye as any, a testament to their relationship. 
  * She wouldn’t give White the dignity of a goodbye. If White wanted to be distant, Pink would show her distant. 
  * Blue was the hardest. She’d always been sweet, if a bit manipulative. Everyone had their flaws though, right? (No! We’ve been over this, Pink.) “Is everything alright?” Blue brushes a stray hair from Pink’s eyes, smiling down at her. Down, always down. “Yes.” Pink lied, biting her tongue. “I love you.”
  * Started a career as an environmentalist instead, meets Greg pretty much how she did in Canon 
  * Has a poly with Pearl & Greg, resolves to be better than her moms. 
  * It’s been six years, and they’re ready to have a child - Rose is 28. 
  * Spinel is 11. She’s been in foster care for 6 years - the Diamonds hadn’t wanted anything to do with her before, and they didn’t then either. 
  * Rose passes bringing Steven into the world. 
  * The doctors think it had something to do with stunted growth as result of a prior pregnancy. They warned her. 
  * Everyone is heartbroken. 
  * Life goes on. 
  * Steven is 4 now. 
  * Spinel is 15, just old enough to get her permit, when the news comes out about Pink being Rose and Rose being dead. 
  * She runs (drives) away - unable to believe she’d been in foster care for this. Unable to believe she’d been abandoned, left behind, searching for so long - for This. 
  * Then she sees Steven. 
  * She sees herself. 
  * She sees a four year old, innocent, blind to the world’s faults. She sees curiosity and happiness, she sees kindness, and most importantly? She sees him. 
  * Greg is freaking out - some random teenager just shows up and is harassing his 4 year old?! Pearl is also on edge - this girl is familiar in the faintest sense, like deja vu. 
  * The Diamonds had just been coming around, too, after meeting baby Steven for the first time! 
  * When they get the whole story, Spinel is immediately taken in - or at least as immediately as possible. There’s some issues with her having stolen a car, but as a minor she gets by somehow with parole & community service. 
  * Spinel becomes a sort of big sister for Steven, and she loves her family - but Auntie Garnet (and her new sort-of grandparents Ruby & Sapphire) is probably her favorite. 
  * Amethyst is like a fun older sister? Their relationship is friendly & close. 
  * There are ups and downs, Spinel never really got over being left behind and foster life has taken a toll on her self worth (no one wanted a kid who started screaming and destroying things as soon as her new parents were out of sight, even if she was cute at 4. Or 5, 7, 12...) but her found family (not one of them is related to her by blood but Steven) shows her what it really means to Be a family. Life is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to do something w this then go for it because I probably won’t? but anywho here’s my take at Spinel in the context of a human au :) 
> 
> timelines are difficult.


End file.
